Innocence
by b-nothing
Summary: -threeshot- Riku doesn't talk to Sora much, despite a little crush. Sweet innocent little Sora, what will we do with you... shounen ai, LxS, one-sided? SxR Finally added the last part.
1. Innocence?

A/N:this is my first fic... please be nice

Disclaimer: nope just like the rest of you i dont own the characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, you know who they belong to.

Warning/s: shounen ai/yaoi/boyxboy ...got it?

Rating: t i think

Title: Innocence?

xxx

Riku didn't talk to Sora all that much. They were companionable enough, when they met each other in the corridor at school, they'd greet one another, but Sora wasn't really the type of person Riku could hang out with, even though he had been crushing on the sweet kid since Sora had started high school. He had these intense blue eyes that just screamed innocence, his cinnamon hair was spiked and messy; his hair style hadn't changed since they were kids. Riku's personality was a stark contrast: he was confident, flamboyant and not at all innocent. He had definitely done more than just kiss a girl, same with a guy, which shouldn't surprise us all that much. So when Riku stepped out the back door of Selphie's raging party for air, he was shocked to find innocent young Sora expertly lighting up a cigarette and smoking it. Naminé, Roxas and Leon, the schools rebels were with him. Naminé and Roxas were sitting on stools facing Leon and Sora who sat on an old couch. They formed a messy half circle that Riku joined, somewhat hesitantly. He had no idea when these rebels had become friends with Sora and he found it quite disturbing.

"Hey Riku," Sora nodded to him, disrupting the current conversation to acknowledge him.

"Hey Sora…" Riku said slowly, stunned as to what he was witnessing. Naminé smiled at him, and continued what she had been saying.

"Anyway Sora," Naminé continued. "We all know. It's not half obvious; Leon is totally crushing on you."

"Am not." Said Leon gruffly, refusing to look at any of them. Riku looked around, suddenly noticing the wide smiles on Roxas' and Naminé's faces, and the small smirk on Sora's.

"Is that so?" Sora asked slyly, blowing out smoke. "Well, if it's true, Leon won't mind a bit, if I do this…" Leon looked at Sora in confusion, and was shocked when Sora put his cigarette down and straddled the older boy. He looked straight into Leon's shocked gray-blue eyes and kissed him on the lips skillfully. He bit down on the older boy's bottom lip, making him gasp, Sora taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Leon finally got over the shock of his best friend, and supposed crush, kissing him, and kissed back. Sora smirked into the relentless kiss and rubbed up hard against the Leon, biting his bottom lip again. This received a moan from Leon. Sora heated up the kiss, then stopped suddenly, leaving a breathless, shocked Leon to do nothing but stare in surprise.

Sora smirked and got off him. Naminé and Roxas were both doing their best (and failing) to hold in their laughter. Riku looked just as shocked as Leon. Sora just grinned at them all, and picked his dying cigarette up to take the last few drags before putting it out.

"What?" said Sora, looking around innocently at the still laughing faces of his peers. "Did none of you expect that?"

Naminé finally stopped laughing and pouted. "Oh!" she exclaimed in mock surprise. "And here I thought our little Sora was an innocent. You sure showed me!"

"As if Naminé! You know perfectly well how innocent I'm not." Sora smirked. "Everyone here can vouch for me." He paused. "Innocence works for me." He posed in what can only be described as mock poshness.

"Yeah." Consented Roxas and Naminé, looking over at the poor stunned Leon who was slowly recovering.

Sora smiled lightly. "Well I'm going inside to find Cloud and get some more cans." Sora shifted in his seat and got up. "Be back eventually." He got up and walked through the group. He paused when he stood next to Riku. He smirked. "What's wrong?" he whispered to Riku, letting his lips brush the older boys ear, the small shiver that shook Riku's body not going unnoticed by Sora. "Jealous?" Riku jumped back to reality and turned to face Sora's retreating back.

xxx

A/N: yup im well aware poshness is not a word, and if you are gonna review ... well it's up to you how you review huh.


	2. Innocence 2

A/N: i added another part to it... whoa! here it is... basically, it's just the grog run that all teens have to do a one stage at a party... in fact its rather pointless, but whatever the idea was in my head. have fun.

Disclaimer: since 2007 nothing has changed, i still don't own KH of FF... and it's likely i never will.

Title: Innocence, Part 2

Rating: t

* * *

Sora let the door shut loudly behind him. Cushioned by the deafening sound of techno, he stood for a moment and let a huge, slightly evil grin cover his face. When the grin died down to a smirk Sora made his way down a dimly lit hall of Selphie's house. He turned a corner and came to a living room packed with writhing bodies. Deciding not to chance it, Sora took a side hall to the kitchen. A pair of teens from the year above him half stood half sat over an esky making out. The pink haired male was pinned half to the esky and half to the wall by an insane blonde named Larxene. Giving a little wave which was not returned, Sora navigated his way to the kitchen where most of the alcohol was located.

Entering the kitchen, Sora found Cloud exactly where he predicted. The blonde was leaning against a counter, drunkenly trying to chat up a cute little brunette thing named Aerith.

"Oi Cloud," Sora yelled over the music. "Where's the grog?"

"Huh?" Cloud looked over. "Truck."

"Right. Wheres the keys?"

"Reno's got 'em." Sora nodded and Cloud continued his convesation. "Did I tell you about my sword yet Aer'? It's really, really big..." Sora tried to smother the oncoming snort and failed. He left the kitchen in search of Reno, snagging a half empty bottle of whiskey.

Five minutes into his search for Reno, Sora was met with muscle and blonde hair. Tidus and Wakka both had a light sheen of sweat covering their faces and were arguing over something.

"Sora! Have you seen Selphie!?" Tidus rushed out.

"No, not since I got here." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you see her, can you tell me? Thanks."

"It doesn't matter if Sora sees her, I'm gonna find her first ya." Wakka put in.

"Even if you do she'll still choose me." Tidus shot back.

"No way, look how short you are, Selph won't go for someone as small as you!"

Sora stealthily started making his way around the two atheletes. He had no doubt that any minute now, the two would start throwing punches.

Back to searching random hallways in Selphies house, Sora didn't hear footsteps coming up behind him until he was pinned up against a wall. Slightly stunned, Sora looked up to see a shock of red hair, as a very drunk Reno stood over him. Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw the keys he was looking for hanging out of the front pocket of Reno's black jeans.

"Sora." Reno slurred, before crushing his lips against the younger.

"Nnn," Sora protested. Hooking his little finger in the ring of Cloud's keys, Sora ducked out of the kiss, pulling Clouds keys out of the redheads jeans on the way out. A very confused Reno looked at Sora.

"Thanks Reno." Sora smirked. The familiar sound of Rinoa's angry voice sparked Sora into a run as she began to yelling at her boyfriend. Sora left the house with a wince as he heard the slap.

Sora shook his head, spikey locks a little messed up from the encounter. A small moan redirected his attention, and he was met with the sight of the ever popular Selphie making out with the emo-boy himself, Zexion. Laughing a little, Sora walked out onto the lawn finally doing what he set out to do; get the grog.

Finally at Cloud's truck Sora turned the key and wrenched the door open, Sora wondered why the other even bothered to lock the damn thing. If someone stole it, they'd be doing Cloud a favour in Soras opinion. Dragging the slab onto the truck seat he ripped it open and got out two six packs. Tucking a sixer under his arm and grabbing the bottle of whiskey and the other sixer in his hands Sora shoved the truck door shut. Deciding it would be better for his sanity, he took the gate at the side of the house.

Arriving at the back of the house, Sora sighed and dumped the alcohol onto the table in the centre.

"Geez Sora, what took you so long?" giggled Naminé.

Sora huffed and opened the whiskey. He took a long swig and let the burn dull before relaying a shortened version of his trip inside. Looking around the group he realised not only had they all switched seats, the group had also gotten bigger.

"Hey Kairi." Sora greeted the newest member. Assessing the new seating arrangments, Sora chose his seat accordingly. Someone had pulled an old armchair into the ring and Leon was now sitting on that, Naminé was sitting on a random lawn chair, Kairi on one of the stools and Roxas and Riku were on the couch. Plopping down onto Leon's lap, Roxas and Namine both started laughing. Kairi just looked confused.

Bumming a lighter from Roxas, Sora lit up a cigarette.

* * *

A/N: yes i will add a 3rd part. for school the next day haha.

... if you're gonna review... whatever, i'm not gonna whine.


	3. Innocence 3

A/N: So... I'm kind up disgusted with my self that I took so long to upload this. I've had it written since the week after I posted the 2nd part, and typed up not long after that. Sorry everyone, but here it is. I'd like to thank Steel Heart, Dunkelmur, Chaos Harbour, Nil1875, AbnormallyWeirdPerson, DarkKitsune18, Shazi-Chan and Bonita Son for their reviews and con-crit.

Disclaimer: it stands to reason that I don't own final fantasy or kingdom hearts characters, otherwise my fanfics would be a lot better quality XD

Rating: t

Title: Innocence, part 3

* * *

The day began with a lot of hangovers. A lot of the previous nights party goers wondered who, exactly, had the stupid idea to throw such a huge party on a school night.

xxx

Sora ran up the front steps of Destiny High School, making it to the top just as the bell sounded. Tidus and Wakka stood at the top talking animatedly, and laughing, best friends again. Tidus sported a rather obvious black eye and both showed bruised knuckles. They greeted Sora, before heading into the building.

Tidus turned back to face Sora. "Hey man," he paused. "I never knew you drank whiskey. Or anything alcoholic..." Sora just smirked in reply.

xxx

Riku opened the door to join the rest of his English class in the second session of the day. He took a second to take in the faces of the people already in class. Two students from the class above theirs had stopped in to talk to Sora. Riku slowly made his way through the chaotic mess of teenagers to take his seat. Roxas was talking animated to Sora, and Leon was draped over Sora's back. The bell called signaling the beginning of class, their teacher stepping through the door moments later. He glared at the two students clearly not meant to be in his class, clearing his throat loudly. The class slowly quieted down, and Roxas smirked at the teacher. Waving to Sora, he left, nodding to Riku as he passed. Riku nodded back and turned and stared, a little shocked, as Leon followed suit, but not before dropping a kiss on Sora's cherub lips.

xxx

Selphie walked down the hall, surrounded by friends, all discussing gossip from the night before. Smiling brightly at Kairi, she shifted her eyes to briefly scan the the hallway, inadvertedly meeting the eyes of a certain silver haired emo. A light blush brushed her cheeks as she broke eye contact. She joined back into the conversation around her seemlessly as Zexion passed. She blush got darker as she felt a hand brush hers, taking it and turning her around.

Selphie looked up into Zexion's eyes smiling shyly. The two left a group of shocked girls behind them as they walked away hand in hand.

xxx

The broom cupboard door shut with a bang. Cloud looked up to see who had joined him in his closet hiding. "Reno?" He asked in surprise, as the other joined him to sit on the floor. Reno looked back at Cloud with a pained expression.

"Rinoa." He answered. "You?"

Cloud grimaced sympathetically. "Aerith." He answered. The two sat in silence momentarily. "Dare I ask?"

Reno looked sheepish. "Caught me making out with Sora. You?"

"Ah," Cloud's look of shock morphed into one of embarrassment as he replied. "Drunkenly hitting on her all night..." Reno contemplated this for a moment.

"That bad?"

"...Yeah"

They both stared at the ground for awhile.

"So..." Reno broke the silence. "Wanna cut class and smoke?"

Cloud looked at Reno. "Yeah..."

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but that's how I wanted it to be. I'm thinking of taking the ideas from this story and making a real fic, but I'm not really sure.

review if you want, I don't care either way. flames are always welcome :)

c456c6a0-5132-4719-871b-6dcb04435374

1.03.01


End file.
